starseedunitedfandomcom-20200214-history
Makayel Insinvia (Unitedverse)
Makayel Insinvia was a Lord of Kirin World and grandfather of Etzio Driez. History Makayel was a peaceful ruler of Kirin. He attempted to make a peace treaty with King Ulora of Varkusion, something his father, the previous Kirin Lord, had failed at. Unfortunately, King Ulora was too stubborn to hear Makayel's case and demanded he leave the Varkusion palace. While leaving the Varkusion capital, Makayel and his entourage were attacked by a giant white dragon. While Makayel's entourage warned the king to stay back, Makayel insisted on tackling the beast head on. The confrontation ended with Makayel restraining the dragon and deciding to take it back to Kirin, against the Royal Guard's best wishes. On Kirin, Makayel tamed the dragon. He taught it matters, laws, and etiquette. Eventually, Makayel bestowed Guardianship onto the dragon and he became Guardian 346: Humilitas the Dragon of Modesty. This outraged King Ulora. Makayel was turned into a dragon due to the curse of Daís Wundo. Barian World sent its Champion to deal with this threat. After an epic battle, Brit slayed this dragon but lost his wing and hands in the process. This battle earned him the name Dragon Eternal: Driez. Makayel left behind a daughter that Brit ended up marrying; Raviella Driez. Powers and Abilities *'Kirin Physiology': **'Aura Manipulation': ***'Weapon Creation' ***'Increased Pain Tolerance:' Kirins can increase their pain threshold using their Aura. **'Light Manipulation:' ***'Light Ingestion:' Kirins can replenish their energy by eating light. It was very convienent that their world has 3 suns. **'Enhanced Stamina: '''Kirins have difficulty manifesting Aura outside of their bodies. However, this means their Aura reserve inside their bodies is much larger than the other species, so their bodies will release less fatigue toxins. **'Purification': With a simple touch, a Kirin could purify darkness manifesting in someone. However, it is impossible to completely erase the darkness in someone. Kirins can only purify darkness to the point that there is a balanced amount of light and darkness in that person's body. **'Wings:' ***'Flight': Due to Kirins naturally having wings, they were capable of flight ***'Aura Sense: Kirins can sense other beings nearby with their wings. **'''Danger Sense: ''Kirins had the ability to sense danger, but they all did it in a unique way. ***'Physical Danger Sense:' Kirins can sense if a stimuli poses potentially lethal threat to them. ***'Emotional Danger Sense: Kirins will have an internal reaction when they or someone close to them is going to be emotionally hurt. The Danger Sense will appear as what they will end up feeling once they are actually hurt. **'Conscious Psychosomatic Adaptaion: '''Known as "'Kirin Awareness," 'Kirins have the power to break out of a tough situation if they are aware of it. **'Cyromease Reflect: Kirin Aura can be harmful to Cyromease. **'Light' '''Creation: '''The ability shared by most species (often labeled as other names by other species) to either create a weapon or alter a weapon in the heat of the moment. Category:Kirin Category:Male Category:Royalty Category:Unitedverse Category:Insinvia Royal Family